<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Care by CasperWritesSmut (thesirensong)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420317">Take Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/CasperWritesSmut'>CasperWritesSmut (thesirensong)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Collars, M/M, Marking, Pet Names, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, no actual sex happens but man both parties want it to, theres a distinct lack of sub virgil in this fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/CasperWritesSmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee knew how to control himself. Except, apparently, when Virgil wanted to have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is honestly an experiment to see if I can build myself up to writing actual sex through extremely suggestive things like this where sex is obviously the end goal but not actually written. Here's to hoping I'll get to do more of this in the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Dee was very good at hiding how he felt so he could feel in control of a situation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew how to twist his face into an expression that didn't match how he felt, knew how to coat his words with sweet or sour, whatever the situation called for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right now, his ability to mask what he was thinking was <em>especially</em> difficult with Virgil walking into his office wearing one of his overly large shirts that like to hang off his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Speaking of shoulders, the small dark bruises Dee had left the night before were in plain view, trailing from shoulders to collar bone to ne-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh <em>fuck</em> he was wearing the collar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Virgil," he started, thanking whatever may be watching them that his voice didn't waver, "is there something you needed?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His boyfriend just smiled at him, slow and sultry in a way that had Dee's breath catching in his throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he started moving, soft footsteps padding on the carpet as Dee finally gave in to the urge to look down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn't wearing pants either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil remained silent, circling Dee's desk and gently pushing his chair back until he could climb into his lap, knees straddling his hips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dee couldn't help but be grateful he decided to work from home today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil leaned forward, nosing along his jaw, occasionally brushing his lips against Dee's skin. The hint of touch just ghosting along the surface had him clutching at his arm rests, breathing going uneven.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His boyfriend slid his arms around his neck, stopping his teasing touches when his mouth reached Dee's ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I love you, Dee, don't you wanna let me make you feel good?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dee groaned, moving his hands from the arm rests to grip at Virgil's hips, the fabric of his shirt bunching under his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Love bug you <em>know</em> I want to," he said, intending to continue until Virgil gave a happy hum and nipped at a spot just under his jaw and he had to fight to control himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I wasn't- Virgil, I wasn't finished. I would love to mark you up some more, see that pretty face red and flushing as I make you come undone, but I have to work."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil gave a disappointed whine, Dee's grip tightening in response as hot arousal shot through his stomach and straight to his cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But I didn't get to wake up next to you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dee could feel Virgil's pout, and his pleading tone made it *so* difficult not to just give in and do what his boyfriend- what <em>he</em>- wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dearest I called off work yesterday to spend the day with you, I can't do it again today."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another whine, and this time Dee choked back a groan, his head dropping back as he closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his composure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil was quiet for a moment, leaning away from Dee and prompting him to raise his head again in order to see his expression.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He still looked disappointed, but his eyes were contemplative.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"...Later?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dee jumped on the chance, taking advantage of Virgil being compromising.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His boyfriend didn't usually give up when he knew they both wanted to but responsibility was in the way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Yes</em>, later. We can do whatever you want later, love bug, but I've got emails to send and paperwork to do."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil hummed, not moving from Dee's lap just yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Noon then. So you get a break for lunch too."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dee couldn't help but smile then, leaning forward to peck Virgil's lips, though he had to pull back quickly when he tried to make it last longer and get much less chaste than he wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I love that you take care of me under the pretense of wanting sex."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil huffed, flushing red as he climbed off of Dee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Fuck off. You have more energy if you eat."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dee laughed as Virgil dropped his placating submissive attitude, pulling back into his desk and watching his boyfriend walk out of the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now he just needed to try and focus on anything <em>except</em> his dick.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>